Dark Fates
by FairySmall
Summary: Alexander Hook and Rosy Donoghue were childhood companions. Rosy was taken away by the infamous Peter Pan to join his group whilst Alexander stayed with his father, James Hook, and his brutal men. Although Neverland is a place of youth both of them have matured and both are very different... R
1. Past Beginnings

**READ END NOTE (please :3 ) **

* * *

The ship lurched on the ocean in the dark autumn evening. The Jolly Roger was quiet and only the sound of muffled laughs and drunken cheers could be heard. A glow of light shone from the lamps brightening up the dark cabins, illuminating the ship on the murky waters. A figure floated down lightly onto the deck, a ball of light by his ear and his hand on his dagger. He quietly paced the deck, waiting for the Captain of the ship, the boy then decided to walk to the Captain's cabin himself. Peter Pan wasn't looking for a fight from the dangerous Captain James Hook, instead he was looking for answers. Peter Pan had grown a bit older from his visits to Earth, he now had the body of a charming seventeen year old and he took this to his advantage, building up the muscles he had adapted with this physicality. Peter pushed on the familiar dark mahogany door and revealed the Captain at his desk. James Hook looked up at Peter and arched his eyebrows nonchalantly.

'Normally you cause quite a stir when you trespass onto my ship. You are being very quiet, could you have possibly grown up from your troublesome antics?' Hook smiled at the boy, narrowing his eyes to make it less of a friendly greeting.

'I have not grown up Hook, not in my heart, and I'm actually here to question you rather than fight… unless you want to.' Peter chuckled childishly.

'What questions are you going to pester me with?' Hook stood up from his leather chair and walked to the front of his desk, perching himself on the edge of the wood.

'Why do you keep visiting Earth?' Peter stepped closer, unafraid and Hook laughed sinisterly.

'Am I not allowed to visit my motherland?' Hook sneered and Peter growled.

'You aren't there for good cause.' Peter snapped.

'On the contrary I am, family business to attend to.' Hook purred.

'Family? What family could you-' Peter paused as he heard youthful laughter and squeals. 'What was that?'

'Smee!' Hook called out and shortly after an elderly stout man appeared with a cherry nose and thick knitted jumper which had the sleeves rolled up. His boots were dirty and his trousers torn at the knees, a dark green woolly hat covered his wispy grey hair.

'Captain?' Smee replied faithfully.

'Go fetch me Alexander.' Hook said and Smee nodded, heading out the door.

'Who's Alexander?' Peter scowled. Smee then reappeared with a boy no older than nine in his arms, the boy was thrashing around and kicking his legs against the old man.

'Damn you Smee, I'm in the middle of a bloody game!' The small boy cursed and Peter's mouth gaped open at his language. Hook looked upon him proudly. Smee set him down but shook his arm angrily.

'You need to control that language of yours!' Smee scolded but Hook shrugged.

'Come now Smee, boys will be boys.' Hook laughed and the young boy caught sight of the Captain and smiled. Hook held his arms open and the young boy ran into his father's arms, clutching to Hook's red coat tightly. 'Peter Pan, this is my son, Alexander.' Peter gazed upon the small, dark haired boy in disgust. Alexander had pale skin and his dark eyes matched the chocolate hair on his head perfectly, he was very much like Hook in appearance. The young boy had a soft white shirt on that was tucked out of his black trousers and his brown boots were scuffed and damaged. 'Young Alec is just visiting his father for a short while before he begins to attend his school in London and then onto Eton College, before he returns here.'

'Who looks after your son when you're here?' Peter asked curiously.

'I have someone on Earth who he stays with and he is taught _my_ way of doing things.' Hook explained and Peter folded his arms across his chest. Hook had given Edwin Smith the job of looking after Alexander, to any law abiding citizen Edwin was not the sort of man to care for children. Edwin was known to have a violent nature and be involved with many robberies.

'That explains the cursing…' Peter jeered, referring to Alexander's language, Hook chuckled and Alexander smiled up at his father. The cabin door swung open, showing a vision of delicacy and youth, her mousy hair fell into waves that cascaded down her shoulders, her eyelashes were long and made her eyes look even bigger than they already were. She was the same age as Alexander, her blue dress was soiled with grime and dust and her shoes were much like Alexander's; scuffed at the tips.

'Alec you cheat! You said we weren't allowed to hide in your father's cabin!' She exclaimed and marched over to Alexander, who was now out of his father's grip, punching him on the shoulder. Hook chuckled and smoothed her hair as he would pat a dog.

'I apologise little one, Alec was just being introduced to an… acquaintance of mine.' Hook smiled back at Peter.

'Anyway it is time for bed, _both_ of you.' Smee said and held onto the two troublemakers' hands. They begged him not to put them to bed but Smee reasoned with the two, promising jam and bread before they had to go to sleep.

'That was my son, Alexander who I have been visiting on Earth. Does that answer your questions?' Hook exhaled, bored of speaking with Pan.

'No, now I have more. Who was she?' Peter enquired.

'That was Rosy, she's Alexander's friend.' Hook replied plainly.

'How is she on your ship?' Peter frowned.

'She is visiting with Alexander.' Hook glared at Peter's persistent question asking.

'Where are her parents?'

'I took her in as an orphan.' Hook said and stood up, walking behind his desk and settling in his leather chair once more.

'Why? You don't have the heart to do something as kind as that.' Peter glowered and took a seat opposite Hook.

'Rosy was taken in to be Alexander's companion. He needed the company of someone his age and not a savage child like the ones here in Neverland that you have. We adopted her from a dismal orphanage in Surrey and she has been a most contented friend for Alexander. The two are inseparable.'

'You've taken a child from Earth to be your son's play toy?' Peter snarled at Hook.

'I've given her a better life doing so.' Hook countered.

'You have gone against _my rules_!' Peter slammed his fist down on the desk, knocking a pot of black ink over; its dark contents blemishing the wood.

'I never obeyed your rules, your rules that are never enforced or even official!' Hook slammed his curved metal spike into the desk in frustration.

'You have kidnapped a child-'

'She wanted to get away from the orphanage!' Hook bellowed, standing up abruptly.

'What will happen to her when your son goes off to school?' Peter argued and Hook shook his head.

'She will also attend school; one near Alexander's, and when they are both seventeen, like you, they shall return to Neverland for good.' Hook had their whole lives planned out in his mind. Alexander was his heir and would someday be taught how to run the ship if anything were to happen to Hook. He hadn't planned much for Rosy, she would be a very loyal crew member, especially to Alexander. She worshipped Alexander from the moment they met and Alexander adored her in return, he would protect Rosy no matter what. If a boy of near nine could indeed romantically love, Alexander was head over heels and felt that Rosy was his to keep forever. However Alexander would have to learn that Rosy had her own mind and could make her own choices, ones that would not please him.

Something in Peter's mischievous mind switched and he smiled to himself. How long had it been since there was a girl in the home underground? Of course she was too young now but what if he waited until the age of seventeen like Hook said? Peter couldn't let her grow to that age with pirates, she'd learn to hate him and would refuse to join his band of urchins. However an eight year olds mind was far easier to persuade. 'Hook, I have pestered you enough for one evening. Perhaps we'll see each other in the near future?' Peter smiled with knowledge he would return tomorrow to persuade the small girl. Hook didn't like Peter's change in mood and grew curious. Before Hook could even respond to Peter's strange behaviour he flew away, plans stirring in his mind.

* * *

_**I have returned! **__**Please please please go to my profile and read the author's note**__** that tells you the situation of my writer's block and the fate of my incomplete stories/why they are incomplete. I haven't seen you sweet reviewers/readers in a while so I hope you like this story because I have planned it thoroughly and it's going to be very... interesting... so hope you enjoy lovely bunnies!**_


	2. A Different Side

Alexander and Rosy sat on the beach together as they had always done, rain or shine, this day was rather cold. Alexander dug through the sand for shells and Rosy was fashioning a sandcastle which turned out to be a heap of sand with a moat. Alexander handed her the shells to decorate the castle with and smiled as she had nearly completed the almost symmetrical pattern on the sand heap. 'I've always wanted a castle…' He mused.

'We shall have one when we're older.' Rosy said, looking at him and smiling.

'Yes… I'll build you one.' Alexander chuckled gleefully.

'Alec, castles are hard to build.' Rosy frowned but he shrugged it off, putting a dried up leaf as the flag on top of their creation.

'I'd do it for you, not matter how hard it is to make.' He promised and she smiled, blushing slightly. 'Do you reckon we'll ever get married?' Alexander looked at Rosy with hopeful eyes and she blinked back at him.

'I think so… well we'd _have_ to, to be king and queen of our castle.' She answered, Alexander nodded in agreement and then reached into his pocket. He pulled out a pale pink shell, the shell had no chips or cracks, no scratch marks at all, it had been perfectly polished by the small debris in the sea.

'Have this to promise with.' He placed the shell in her hand and she gasped in contentment.

'Thank you.' She said and looked at him. 'Here is the acceptance of that promise.' She pecked his cheek softly and he laughed.

'Don't get too girly!' She joined in with his laughter and he stood up, brushing the sand off of his trousers. 'Let's go find something to make the shell into a necklace.' Rosy stood up and shook the sand from her dress. The two of them searched at opposite ends of the beach near the foliage that divided the forest and coast. Rosy had found a piece of string and also a special pearl which she would give Alexander when they met in the middle to share each other's findings. She put the pearl in the pocket of her dress to keep it safe. Rosy caught sight of what looked like a less frayed piece of string further into the green trees and she stepped into the forest. She picked up the string, examining it but then realised the original piece she picked up was more suitable.

'Don't you think this is more suitable for a necklace?' A voice behind her said softly. She turned and saw the boy who was on Hook's ship the other evening, he held up a gold chain in front of her. Rosy nodded and went to reach it, only for him to snatch it away. 'Is your name Rosy?'

'Yes.' She replied. 'Now can I have the chain?'

'Patience.' He smirked and walked closer to her. 'How would _you_ like to go on an adventure?' Rosy frowned and shook her head.

'I really just want the chain.' She said and Peter shook his head, laughing. 'You haven't even introduced yourself.' Rosy scolded.

'Apologies, I'm Peter Pan.' He said with a bow. Rosy stepped away from him slightly, she had heard that name on the ship and wasn't sure if it was a good thing. 'Now we know each other, how do you feel about that adventure?'

'No, I want the damn chain!' She stomped her foot.

'Your language indicates you have been around those wretched pirates.' He grimaced, holding the chain away from her. Rosy frowned and went to walk away.

'You don't want to see fairies then?' Peter called out to her and she turned around, her eyes wide.

'You mean, fairies will be on the adventure?' She gaped in disbelief.

'Yes, fairies, mermaids and Indian princesses.' Peter tempted, smiling as the young girl's eyes lit up. 'But, you want the chain… so I guess I'll give it to you and leave you to go back to the ship and then you'll have to go to a proper ladies school I imagine, where they'll teach you to sit nicely and act like a woman.' Rosy pulled a look of disgust. A woman? She was only a little girl and the thought of sitting nicely made her feel fidgety, not to mention how much Alec would laugh at her if he saw her sat so stiffly.

'No, no the chain doesn't matter anymore! How long will the adventure be for?' She ran up to Peter and he crouched down to her height.

'Well, how about you stay with a friend of mine in England for a while? They won't teach you to sit properly or give you boring lessons and then when you have spent time there you can come on the adventure…' Peter grinned but Rosy looked down towards her sandy boots. 'What is it?'

'That would be for a long time and Alec won't be able to come…' She sighed.

'No, he won't but he has his school to attend. He'll forget about you as soon as he's there and what happens when he is old enough to be Captain? He won't need a playmate then and you will be cast aside…' Peter exhaled sadly and Rosy nibbled her fingernails in worry. 'Alexander will be alright on his own… He'd want you to have an adventure wouldn't he? After all, he'll have his adventure being Captain without you.' Rosy shrugged, unsure and her mind full of doubt. Would Alec want to be Captain on his own? 'Are you going on this adventure or not, hmm?' Rosy looked behind her, Alec wasn't in sight and the beach seemed very dull in comparison to the thoughts of fairies and Indian princesses Peter had planted in her mind. She turned back to Peter and nodded. He grinned widely and held a hand out for her to take, Rosy dropped the shell and string she had in her hand and took Peter's willingly.

Alexander waited on the beach for an hour and Rosy didn't show. Alexander had slumped down on the sand, tired of standing around waiting for her and looked over what he had found. Alexander was proud of his findings, he found some pretty tough string that would hold the shell and he had collected some smaller shells in the rock pools. He also picked up a crab to play with until Rosy returned, the small hermit recoiled into its swirled shell and dug through the sand, Alexander laughed and picked it up, letting it scuttle across his fingers. It grew to two hours and Alexander presumed she had got lost in the trees. He put the crab down on the sand, brushing himself down to get the sand off of him and went into the foliage to find her. He knew the foliage was out of bounds because savages and Peter's lost boys usually hid in them. He walked the whole strip of the foliage along the beach once and found she was not there, he swallowed in worry and ran a hand through his hair. He walked the strip once more ad this time he caught sight of the shell he had given to Rosy, on the floor with a piece of string underneath it. A gut instinct told Alexander that this wasn't right and she had gone from the beach. Alexander jumped as he heard his name being called by Smee. Alexander ran towards the voice and Smee waited for him at the end of the beach, hands on his hips.

'I've been calling you for a while boy! Where did you run off to? You've been out for hours, you'll catch a cold.' Smee scolded, shaking his head.

'Rosy has gone.' Alexander's lip quivered as he approached Smee. Smee's hard expression softened as he saw the worry and sadness on Alexander's face. He brought Alexander under his arm and smoothed his soft brown hair.

'Let's go back to the ship and we'll have a few of our men look for her.' Smee soothed and led Alexander back to the ship. As soon as they were on the Jolly Roger Smee put Alexander into bed with a bowl of soup, the cold weather had taken its toll on Alexander and given him a quick dose of flu. The double bed he slept in felt empty without Rosy sharing it with him, they'd usually hide under the blankets telling old sailor's tales that they had heard from Smee. Hook sent three of his men to go and look for her along the beach and in any cove they could find. Hook's men returned to his cabin late that evening. Hook massaged his temples at his desk and turned his attention to the three of them that stood before him. 'Any sign of her?' He sighed for Alexander's sake.

'No sir.' One of them replied and Hook groaned, standing up from his desk.

'Do you think she drowned?' He mumbled.

'Possibly… we searched the coves and there was no sign. The sea shows no mercy, it would have easily swept her out.' Another said solemnly.

'I'm not stupid, I know the sea is dangerous.' Hook spat and waved his hand at them. 'You're excused.' He exhaled. Death was a part of life and Alexander would have to learn one day. Hook stepped towards the door of his cabin to give Alexander the bed news. The large window in his cabin made a creak noise as someone pushed at it. Hook ignored the irritating sound and made a mental note for Smee to sort out the hinges. Hook walked along to Alexander's cabin and opened the door, finding him tucked in bed , finishing a bowl of soup. He looked very tired and Hook paced over to the side of his bed, the door left open ajar.

'Did you find her?' Alec croaked and Hook shook his head.

'No son, we think she's-'

'With me.' An arrogant voice called out, opening the door further and strutting inside Alexander's cabin.

'What are you playing at Pan?' Hook growled, drawing his sword out. Alexander frowned and sat up in his bed, glaring a Peter.

'Your young crew mate has decided to join _my_ side.' Peter smiled triumphantly. Alexander's face fell in complete and utter hurt.

'B-but she's mine…' Alec stuttered and Peter turned to face him, laughing.

'I'm afraid your little friend wanted to be a lost girl…' Peter pouted mockingly. 'Better luck next time.' He grinned at Alec as if it were a game. Alec let out an angry cry and lunged at Peter, Peter flew out of the way and laughed at the young boy's weak attempt. Hook ordered Alec to stay out of it this time. 'You need to train that thing.' Peter sneered, Hook gave him a deadly glare.

'I will. You just wait until he turns seventeen and he will be trained to kill you and your petty games. Pan you are insolent.' Hook spat making Peter chuckle gleefully.

'Hopefully I will be forever insolent!' Peter raised his feet off the ground and let out a deafening crow before saying, 'until we meet again!' Hook and Alexander were left in the cabin, their blood boiling and Alexander swore to himself that he would kill Peter Pan one day.

* * *

**_Hope you're enjoying! Review and leave feedback/criticism/whatever you like! Thanks bunnies! xx_**


	3. Nine Years On

Nine years passed since the incident and both Alexander and Rosy were taken to England to mature before living in Neverland permanently.

Rosy was taken to Jane Anderson's home, or known to Peter as Jane Darling, where she lived with her daughter Moira and husband Theodore. Rosy grew up to the stories of Neverland and had the occasional visit from Peter to ask her how things were, promising to fulfil his vow about the adventure. Rosy and Moira attended a school in the countryside, learning how to horse ride and were more free than staying in a school in the city. Rosy grew up to be a beautiful seventeen year old girl, her mousy waves were softer than when she was little and her eyes still stayed big along with her long eyelashes. She lost her child like chubbiness and her body had formed distinctive curves, her jaw was more defined into a delicate angle. No one denied she was exquisite, not even Peter, he didn't want her as a lost girl any more, he wanted her as a Wendy. Rosy didn't return quite the same affections towards Peter, she tolerated him but she knew he would never love anyone as much as he loved himself. After her stay with the Anderson's Peter brought her back to Neverland where she was introduced to his lost boys and his fairy, Tinkerbell. The oldest lost boy was about fifteen and the youngest was ten. She lacked people her age and that's why she spent so much time with Peter. She would have spent her days with Tiger Lily but the Indians didn't like her because Peter was fonder of Rosy than Tiger Lily. Tiger Lily was very much infatuated with Peter and was very jealous of Rosy, being the Chief's daughter she had influence on the tribe and they took a disliking to her as well. Rosy would have love to have told Tiger Lily there was no competition and she could have Peter, but she never got the chance. The Indians only really tolerated Peter because he could chase pirates away, and he was a possible suitor for Tiger Lily, other than that Peter go into a lot of trouble with the tribe, owing them lots of valuable items and getting himself into debt. Rosy sometimes thought of Alec, she did miss him and wondered what he must be doing.

Rosy had been somewhat cleansed of her previous pirate life but Alexander had changed drastically. He stayed with Edwin and attended the best boys school in London, then he moved onto Eton College. The day Rosy left something changed within Alexander. He was out for revenge and had a violent temper. Hook encouraged his anger by telling him it was "healthy", Hook also trained him skilfully in the art of fighting whether it was with a sword or bare knuckle. Edwin would usually beat Alexander if he was bad but Alexander grew stronger and more skilled, he would beat Edwin back and he'd have it worse. Alexander had also matured, he was no longer a grubby, little eight year old but a handsome, tall seventeen year old. He didn't have too much muscle on him but that made him swifter in fighting. His eyes were darker than ever and merciless, his deep chocolate hair was unkempt and tousled from his fingers running through it constantly, in frustration. Alexander was also _very_ smart, he would usually outwit the dumb pirates on the ship and beat them in a game of poker. He was a very lonely person and he liked it that way, he never had another friend after Rosy and distanced himself with the boys at his school, thinking lesser of the dunces. The only people Alexander were close to was his father and Smee, even then he wasn't the fondest of his father and thought Smee was a blithering idiot. Alexander had been brought up to be unforgiving and cruel, like his father, Hook was only soft with him when he was a child but as an adult Hook was harsh towards him. However tough Hook was on Alexander he was proud of what he had raised, Alexander was a good man to co-captain the ship and had intelligence like his father. Hook knew Alexander was the key in destroying Peter Pan. Alexander pushed Rosy to the back of his mind, rarely thinking of her, his one goal was to kill Pan and ultimately allow pirates to dominate Neverland. The only thought of Rosy he had ever dwelled on was her betrayal towards him; how she left him, her best friend, to be with his arch nemesis.

Neither of them was particularly happy. Alexander obviously, due to being so bitter and filled with hatred he had no time to muse over the good things in his life, which were very few since the absence of Rosy. Rosy herself should have been happy, she always thought she would be, but she wasn't completely. Peter had told her she was going to be a lost girl and have fun adventures but as soon as she got to Neverland that seemed to change. Peter wanted her to act more like a mother to the lost boys and Rosy had no motherly instinct in her whatsoever. She couldn't tell stories or sew or cook that well. She particularly hated the evenings when Peter would ask her to sit with him, she'd have to kneel at his side whilst he slumped in a large armchair and tell her all about the adventures he had had that day. She usually claimed she was "tired" to avoid it prolonging or she'd hide from him altogether. Rosy preferred the company of the lost boys over Peter any day and she had grown to love them as her own little brothers. The youngest, Tootles, reminded her of a young Alec in his appearance and she had a secret favouritism towards him. Peter, however, didn't like her spending too much time with the lost boys because it would draw her attention away from him. Rosy would constantly ask Peter and the lost boys to go for walks near the beach but the beach was pirate lands and Peter was reluctant to take Rosy there.

'If I'm not mistaken, the beach was where you found me and asked me on his adventure.' Rosy said to Peter as he was slumped in his chair. She paced the floor, passing the lost boys playing jacks on the floor.

'The beach is nothing special.' Peter glared as she approached him, her arms folded.

'Take me to the forest at the edge of the beach then!' She argued.

'If it pleases you.' Peter smirked and she huffed in frustration with him.

'Yes it does. I'm bored and fidgety.' Peter nodded, standing up from his chair and tapping Nibs, who was about thirteen, with his foot.

'Get the others we're going for a walk.' Peter said to him and Nibs smiled, running over to his friends and telling them to get ready. Rosy slipped on her pale blue silk slippers that had been given to her by the Andersons, they matched her knee length dress that was the same colour. Rosy also thought being a lost girl she would be allowed to wear trousers and old boots but Peter said the trousers didn't become her and not wearing the delicate dresses would be a waste.

Rosy led the way on the walk, Peter marching along behind her to try and keep up, the lost boys darting around the forest behind the two of them. 'It's nice to get fresh air, isn't it?' Rosy smiled, inhaling the breeze. She stopped as she could see the beach through the gaps in the trees. The salty sea smell hit her nose and she beamed, remembering that scent which was so familiar and felt homely. She was snapped out of her bliss by Peter's booming voice.

'Halt!' He shouted, unleashing his dagger from his side belt. 'Who goes there?' Rosy looked at the dark canopy of trees and frowned, she could vaguely see a tall figure. The figure emerged and Peter frowned in confusion. 'Who the hell are you?' Peter demanded. Rosy gazed at him, the chocolate hair and dark eyes were all too familiar and she let out a small laugh.

'Alec?' She smiled at him, he returned her smile with a harsh glare. Peter's eyes widened, it was Hook's son, only this time he was Peter's age. 'Alec, it's me! It's Rosy!' She stepped forward and embraced him, much to the disgust of Peter and apparently Alexander didn't enjoy it any more than Peter did. She reached up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He didn't respond to her affection, she stood back and looked him up and down. 'You've grown so much!' Rosy smoothed out his white shirt beneath his leather jacket. 'You do remember me right?' She frowned, his eyes stared at her harshly and he let out a bitter scoff. He grabbed her chin roughly between his fingers and examined her face.

'I'd know those eyes anywhere…' He rasped with a smirk. Rosy smiled lightly, she was scared by his strength, he pushed her chin away and she was forced to look back to the floor. Rosy wouldn't stand for his rude manner and looked back at him.

'What's wrong?' She questioned and he scowled at her. 'Why are you being cold with me?' She was about to playfully hit his shoulder before he grabbed her wrist, twisting it and pulling her forward. His nose almost touched hers and he snarled.

'Why am I being cold with you?' He pouted spitefully. 'Possibly because you are a nasty, little betrayer. You expect me to greet you with kindness after what you did?' He growled. 'My father gave you a home, food and showed you kindness. What do you do? Run away with his enemy, you may as well have spat in his face.' Rosy couldn't believe this was the boy she had known and adored from her childhood. He wasn't a sweet and mischievous boy, he turned into some vengeful animal with no heart.

'You've changed.' She muttered with a glare.

'Of course I have.' Alexander spat. 'So have you…' He replied a bit more softly, staring her up and down once. He then caught sight of her wrist that was in his hand and shook it violently. 'Raise your hand to me again and I will throttle you till your slender neck snaps!' He roared and hurled her to the ground with all his strength. Peter advanced towards him with his dagger, Alexander caught his arm in a crushing grip, making Peter give out a hiss of pain, and glowered. 'Not today.' He stated coldly in a threatening manner and then stalked back into the forest and down the beach, where the ship had been docked in.

Curly, the oldest lost boy, pulled Rosy up and back to her feet. 'Are you alright? He didn't hurt you too much did he?' Curly examined her wrist that had now formed a deep purple bruise and gasped. The other lost boys crowded round her, comforting her but she brushed them off, telling them she'd be fine and it was only a small bruise. All that Rosy could think of or really care about was what she had just experienced; the small boy that had changed into such a violent young man.

When they arrived home she slumped down to the floor in her room, feeling saddened about Alexander. Peter noticed she had been silent for the rest of the walk home and held a solemn expression on her face. Peter entered Rosy's room and sat down on her bed whilst she stayed knelt on the floor. 'What's wrong?' Peter said as he propped himself up on one elbow, lying sideways on her bed.

'Alec has… changed. I can't believe how cruel he was. When I thought about what would happen if we met again I expected there would be some awkwardness there, but not violence and bitterness.' Rosy exhaled.

'He's a pirate Rosy, he's merciless and being a childhood friend to him doesn't mean you're immune to his ruthless nature. Alexander Hook will forever have a bad heart, it's in a pirate's nature to.' Peter explained and stood up from her bed. Rosy stood to her feet and Peter tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 'Forget him now.' He whispered and left her alone in her room. _I can't forget him._ Rosy thought.

Alexander walked back to the ship, livid and full of anger. He stormed up on the deck and marched towards his cabin, only to be stopped by his father. 'What's your hurry Alec?' Hook purred and Alec shrugged him off. 'I take it you saw Pan today on your walk, yes?'

'He was with _her_…' Alexander spat and Hook's eyes narrowed.

'The traitor?' Hook growled as he thought back to the little girl who threw away his hospitality to be on Pan's side.

'Yes, she was out with Pan and his posse.' Alexander looked down to his feet, feeling quite hurt seeing her with Peter. He hadn't seen her in such a long time and he couldn't get the image of her out of his mind; her long hair, big eyes and the sweet scent he had briefly inhaled from her soft skin. He shook the thoughts of her away and groaned in frustration.

'Now you and Peter have met he will know to watch out for you.' Hook said. 'Think of this meeting as motivation. You have seen his arrogant little face and picture him in your mind when you practice your sword skills. Imagine his neck bloody and gashed, Neverland in my hands.'

'Neverland in _our_ hands.' Alexander corrected with a cold stare.

'Yes, yes of course.' Hook chuckled with a sneer. 'That girl will be begging for our mercy when all her friends are both insolent and die or they flee in fear.' Alexander smirked at this thought. He knew he could beat Peter in a fight hands down, unlike his father, and he couldn't wait for the day he could watch Pan's blood run at his feet.

* * *

**_Read and review, thank you sweet children (or a bit older than children...) x_**


	4. Young and Naïve

Rosy had been in their home for days since the incident with Alec and she couldn't bear to stay inside any longer. She left the large dug out home without permission of Peter or telling anyone she was going for a walk. Walking through the trees was a nice therapy for Rosy, it cleared her mind and she felt free. Being inside Peter's home was like being trapped in a bird cage, sheltered and safe but one could never travel far and that's what she longed for. She sat down in the middle of a clearing, her purple dress spreading out around her and clicking her pastel yellow shoes together. No noisy boys chasing each other around, no yelling and no stories of his wondrous self from Peter. Moments like this couldn't be any sweeter for Rosy. Her bliss disintegrated as three Indian tribe's men entered the clearing.

'Well, well, well, if it isn't Peter's favourite.' One of them spoke, Rosy stood up and faced the muscular men. They had crisp, bright paint across their beautifully tanned skin and they wore bear skin pelts.

'I'm _not_ his favourite.' Rosy glared at them, gritting her teeth.

'I believe you are…' One of them chuckled. 'Does Peter know he has a big debt to pay off?' Rosy knew Peter had "borrowed" a lot of herbal remedies from the Indians and hadn't repaid them yet.

'I don't know...' Rosy shrugged, arching her eyebrows, frustrating the Indians by her lack of knowledge about Peter's debts and her general uncaring attitude about it. The leader of the three growled in anger and walked closer to Rosy, she took a careful step back.

'I guess Peter will have to have a little insurance.' He breathed and then barked something in their native language to the other two men. The men grabbed onto Rosy's upper arms, holding her in place. 'You will be spending some time in our camp until Peter can pay us back.' The leader said, smirking at her smugly. Rosy struggled fitfully and groaned at them.

'Why can't you take damn his sword away or something? What use am I?' Rosy growled and attempted to kick the men, her passionate flames igniting inside her after being supressed by years of staying with the Andersons. She knew the real reason was because the Indians took a general disliking to her due to Tiger Lily's jealousy.

'Because you are his favourite. He'll pay up quicker if you're in our hands.' The leader argued. 'And if he doesn't repay us within the next few days,' he lifted Rosy's chin up with his finger, 'you'll be sacrificed.' Her eyes widened and she attempted another kick, this time she managed to kick his shin. He let out a cry of pain and glowered at her. 'Punish her.' He barked at the two men holding her. Before they could take another action their leader had fallen to his back on the ground in the blink of an eye. Rosy averted her stare to him and gasped when she saw a knife wedged in the man's chest. The leader lay there, bleeding to death and in shock. The men holding Rosy let go of her arms, dropping her to the ground and turned to see who had thrown the knife. The men muttered something in their language and fled the clearing, leaving their leader for dead. Rosy looked up to the dark figure who was now walking towards her and the dying man. He glared down at her with his dark eyes, showing nothing but hatred. _He's going to kill me, Alec is going to kill me._ She thought, remembering his violence a few days ago. Alexander walked past her and to the Indian man who was grunting in pain. Alexander crouched down by the man's side.

'Tsk, tsk, tsk, I expected more from you savage people, outnumbering a vulnerable young girl and taking her as hostage for someone else's mistakes? My opinion of your people has lowered drastically.' Alexander then whisked a long sword from his belt and slashed it across the leader's throat, Rosy gagged at the sight of the blood fountain and her face drained of colour. The man was definitely dead now. Alexander pulled his other knife out of the man's chest and it made a sickening crack noise, red liquid still oozing from the wounds. _That's it._ Rosy thought. _I'm next._ Alec stood to his feet and stared at her blankly. 'Are you not good with blood?' He questioned, wiping the blood from his knife off onto his dark trousers.

'Not when there's that much.' She replied weakly, sitting up slightly and wrapping her arms around her knees.

'Stand up.' He ordered and she frowned. 'Stand _up_.' He barked more aggressively. She stood to her feet only to feel her knees wobble and fall down to her side. 'Pathetic.' He muttered and then stooped down beside her, scooping her up in his arms. Rosy felt too sick to protest, and also too scared of his hostile nature, she simply stared at her childhood friend, the smell of leather and a sharp dose of cologne radiated off of him from his leather jacket. Soon enough they got to the beach, the beach where they shared a lot of their younger years together. He laid her down on the sand and exhaled, standing above her. 'The sea air will do you good.' He mumbled. She was confused and her forehead creased as she gazed intently at him, he caught her staring and frowned. 'What now?' He said gruffly.

'You're… not going to kill me?' She asked tentatively and he laughed darkly.

'Why? Do you want me to?' He smirked.

'No, no, but I thought when you killed that Indian you'd kill me next. Considering the way you acted towards me a few days ago.' She explained and he shook his head.

'You were lucky I was there.' He mumbled and looked at me expectantly. 'Aren't you going to thank me?' Rosy blinked and realised how stupid she'd been for not thanking him, but then again she did think he was going to kill her.

'Thank you.' She replied curtly. He began to slowly walk down the beach.

'You can go back to Pan now.' He called out. Rosy stood to her feet and watched him walk nearer to the sea. She couldn't let him go again, she had to make ends right with her friend she left behind.

'Wait!' She yelled out to him, he stopped in his tracks and turned his head slightly towards the direction of her voice. 'Come back.' She shouted, swishing her hand in the direction towards the foliage. His shoulders dropped and he began to walk back to her, trudging through the sand.

'What do you want?' He said coldly.

'I knew you the first eight years of my life, I gave you up once before and I don't want to make that mistake again.' She said openly. Alexander ran his fingers through his brown locks and smirked.

'You make me sound like a heroin addiction.' He sniggered and then his slight smile faded, he looked at her intently. 'Answer me this,' Alexander said and she nodded for him to continue, 'why _did_ you leave?' Rosy raised her shoulders and dropped them slowly.

'I was young and naïve…' She explained softly.

'Of course you were.' He scoffed spitefully, any niceness that was in him before quickly disappearing.

'Peter made a lot of false promises to me, I wasn't that smart at the age of eight and I was gullible.' Rosy folded her arms crossly, frustrated with Alec's cold visage. 'I have a question for you about the whole incident, why didn't _you_ come after me?' Alec opened his mouth to answer but he was stuck, he couldn't find an answer. _Why _didn't_ I go after her?_ He thought. Rosy gave him a smug smile. 'Don't place the entire blame on me for going away.'

'It's mostly your fault! Don't you dare place blame on me you little bitch!' He spat, she ignored his insult, shaking her head with a smirk playing on her lips. 'What could the great Peter Pan have said to you to persuade you to go?'

'When you're a girl of eight and a boy asks you to go on an adventure with fairies, Indian princesses and mermaids it's hard to refuse. He also told me I had no good future on the Jolly Roger.' Rosy said, scuffing her shoes into the sand and looking down.

'What do you mean?' Alec frowned at her.

'Peter said you'd forget about me when you went to school and that I wouldn't be needed when you were old enough to Captain the ship.' She explained.

'Such nonsense you believed.' He shook his head, furrowing his thick eyebrows. _So, he wouldn't have forgotten me and he would need me when I was older?_ Rosy exhaled and thought briefly what life on the ship must be like for him now. 'You should go now, I need to get back to the ship and you need to go home before any more Indians attack.' He snapped her out of her thoughts. Once again he strode down the beach and left her standing there. She didn't call out for him to come back again but she was determined this would not be the last time she'd see him. Rosy made her way back home, keeping on guard for any other attacks. She approached the familiar tree that stood hundreds of feet tall and found the entrance at the root of the tree. She climbed down into the den and walked into the feasting room to find Peter pacing. He snapped his gaze to her as she walked in, he glared at her and exhaled.

'Why did you go out without telling anybody? You had us all worried _sick_! Did you know an Indian man was attacked and killed by that damn pirate boy?! What if that was you? It would be too late by the time I had come to the rescue.' Peter lectured and Rosy rolled her eyes.

'Who told you about that?' She asked casually.

'The Indians.' He replied sharply.

'Really? They seemed to have missed out the part where they tried to capture me…' Peter frowned at her and stepped closer.

'What?'

'Yes, I was there when the Indian man was killed, he tried to keep me hostage due to one of _your _stupid debts!' Peter ran his fingers through his honey coloured hair and sighed. 'You need to pay up because I don't want to get dragged into it again!' She huffed in frustration and began to walk away.

'You saw Alexander kill the man, I presume?' Peter said and Rosy nodded. 'Did he say anything?'

'No, he killed him and left.'

* * *

_**Read and review sweet thaaaangs xx**_


	5. Life Changing

Alexander didn't feel any anger when he got back to his cabin on the ship, he had a strange feeling of relief and for once he felt mellow. Rosy was constantly on his mind; he sprawled himself out on the double bed he used to share with her, he thought back to when they were little and how she'd bury herself under his arm and snuggle closer to the duvet if there was a storm at sea. He thought about her beauty with reluctance, her image had spread in his mind like a poisonous weed, her eyes glimmered and her light brown hair looked like ripples of silk. Her lips were perfectly bow shaped, a delicate pink shade and her honey glow cheeks matched. Alexander never looked into any woman's appearance before, primarily due to the fact the women on the ship and at the Pier were ugly or painted their faces with makeup, with the exception of his mother, but Rosy was different. This was a change he had seen himself, from a young, chubby girl to a slender, young lady. He was disgusted at himself for looking too much into it and having her infecting his brain. _She's probably made to have this effect on men, _Alexander thought , _Peter had her moulded the way he wanted, he probably prettied her up to help her lead his enemies to their doom, like the damn mermaids he is friends with, he was trying to infatuate me with her._ Alexander had a pretty restless sleep, tossing and turning trying to shake the idea of her out of his mind. He awoke the next morning and groaned, sitting up in his bed, rubbing the bare skin of his shoulder. _Maybe if I walk along the beach today, she'll seek me out. Just seeing her again _once_ might rid him of the thoughts of her_. He climbed out of bed, buttoning up a white shirt and slipping on his leather jacket, Alexander climbed into his black trousers and laced up his boots. He left the ship that was docked up near the Pier and walked along the beach where they had been the other day. To his absolute pleasure, she was waiting by the foliage. She smiled and waved, walking over to him, he didn't smile or wave back. Alexander looked at her outfit; a black pinafore with a white shirt underneath, matching the colours of his outfit.

'Hello.' Rosy smiled and Alexander nodded once.

'Why are you here?' He questioned sharply, not wanting her to know he had been thinking of her.

'To find you.' She replied with an exasperated sigh.

'For?'

'I want to know more about you, I want to catch up on the nine years I've missed.' She explained and he rolled his eyes.

'There's not much to it…' He huffed and slumped down onto the sand. He put his hands down by his side on the ground and winced as something scratched into his hand. He lifted his hand and looked at a piece of glass caught in his palm. The glass was from a broken rum bottle that a drunken pirate must have smashed. 'Fuck…' He muttered and Rosy crouched by his side.

'Let me see…' She tried to pull his hand towards her but he snatched it away. 'I can help you, it may get infected.' He still clutched his hand close to his chest. 'Fine, but it will get infected and your hand will have to be amputated and then you will end up like your father; a hook for a hand.' His father's hook had always disturbed him slightly, when he was younger he would have to dodge the sharp blade to sit on his father's knee or to be hugged, he did _not _want to end up like his father. He snarled and thrust his hand towards her reluctantly. Rosy smiled triumphantly and looked at the glass in his hand. 'I'll have to pull it out.' She said, he nodded and turned his head away into his shoulder, biting down on the leather as she slowly pulled it out.

'Hurry up!' He barked in pain, eventually it was out and she buried it in the sand. With the glass out it bled even more.

'I need something to wrap the wound with.' She stated, Alexander sighed and ripped the hem of his shirt, passing it to her. 'Bandaging it means applying pressure and it will hurt, talk to me and tell me about yourself to distract from the pain.'

'Are you this desperate to know about me?' He muttered and she began wrapping the wound, he groaned painfully, realising he did need a distraction. 'After you left me, I went to school and I hated everyone there. They were all stupid little boys who were a pain in the neck. They would rather play pointless games like football rather than teaching themselves self-defence and using games of intelligence. I stayed with Edwin, the terrible ruffian we stayed with when we were little, he got worse when I was old enough to use as a punch bag. I learned a lot of self-defence through dodging his blows and fighting back. He learned not to mess with me in the end.'

'I remember Edwin, he boxed our ears a couple of times, and I think we deserved it for putting pins on his chair…' She laughed.

'Yeah well he seemed to remember all those petty pranks because he _loved_ coming home from the pub and clubbing me across my face.' Alec smirked at her. 'I think my father appreciated him hitting me, he must have thought it would make me stronger and I guess it did. Father also trained me in fighting, fencing and bare fist, and how to accurately throw knives.' Alexander thought of the perfect shot he got in the Indian's chest. He looked down at his hand and saw she had tied the bandage up.

'There, now remember to change that and wash the cut, also get daddy to kiss it better.' She sneered and he pushed her shoulder as she laughed. Alec was annoyed but also fascinated as to why she didn't resent him entirely as a villain.

'Well, you can probably guess what my pirate life has been like but I am intrigued as to what happened after Pan promised you sugar, spice and all things nice.' Alec smirked and she looked down, he smile fading slightly.

'I was taken to England, and given to the Anderson's who were friends of Peter. Peter said I needed to mature physically before I could have an adventure. The Anderson's were lovely but I hated them in the beginning. I cried for nights when I was there…' She chuckled.

'Why?' Alec asked.

'Because you weren't there… I missed you so much but I thought you wouldn't be missing me. Their daughter was also the most annoying, spoilt brat I'd ever met. You would have laughed at her so much and the amount of times I was scolded and punished for pushing her over was unbelievable. I wasn't a very good student, I used to do a lot of play fighting, but in all fairness Peter encouraged it. I think I got better by the age of thirteen, I was a lot tamer and I had learned how to ride horses, dance and Peter would teach me archery and sword skills. Peter visited regularly and by the age of fifteen I was meant to be in Neverland because the oldest lost boy was fifteen and I'd join the gang but he had a change of mind…' Alec urged her to continue with a frown. 'I was to stay until I was seventeen and then I'd go to Neverland.' The cogs began to turn in Alec's brain and he caught on.

'You know he only wanted you at seventeen because-'

'I'm not _that_ naïve, I know why he wanted me to be seventeen but like when I was eight, the thought had in my mind was tempting. But I still thought I was going to be a lost girl and he had changed his mind about that as well.' She exhaled. 'I think my expectations of Neverland were too high… He lifted my hopes up and they shattered as soon as I realised Neverland wasn't a fairy tale. His home is lovely and luxurious and we always have such nice, exotic food but it feels like I'm stuck there constantly.'

'As much as I hate to say it, I guess you are kind of his-'

'I'm not _his_ anything.' She spat and scowled at Alec. 'Everyone thinks that me and him are-'

'You are Rosy…' Alec sighed.

'You don't understand, and you don't listen, just like everyone else…' She pulled her knees up to her chest and huffed. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

'_Make_ me understand. I _will_ listen, I'm not like everyone else.' He said and let go of her, she kept her gaze on him.

'I don't feel anything for him. I don't even know what that Wendy girl saw in him! He's tolerable but to actually love him as a person? He is arrogant, rude and controlling. He throws a fit if something doesn't go his way and I'm trapped there Alec!' For the first time in his life, Alec genuinely felt sympathetic towards someone. 'I'm all alone nearly; all the Indians hate me because Tiger Lilly is jealous, I wouldn't even dare go to Mermaid Lagoon…'

'You're not happy there?' Alec said as more of a statement but it came out as a question.

'I guess I am in some ways…'

'Why?'

'The lost boys, I adore them but far too young to be constant company for me, they are lovely even with their faults; I guess everyone has faults.' She smiled.

'What's your fault?' He asked.

'I have too many to count. Making stupid decisions, leading people on, oh God! Did I lead him on? I must have, I damn that fifteen year old who was googly-eyed for him!' She cursed and put her head in her hands.

'No, he led himself on being taken with your appearance.' Alec said, comforting her was the last thing he wanted to do but hearing Peter in the wrong put a smile to is lips, Peter wasn't the hero that all the stories made him out to be.

'Yes! He did… So I'm not to blame at all for his stupid obsession, I can't help it if he's attracted to me.' She confirmed to herself with a smile.

'As for stupid decision making, yes that is your main fault.' Alec stated and she looked at him, nodding.

'I agree, I've always regretted the day I left you…' She whispered. 'What's it like on the ship?'

'Not a place for a lady like yourself.' He teased, Rosy nudged his ribs. 'If you had stayed on the ship with me, I think it would be a softer place.'

'Why?' She chuckled.

'I'd actually have someone to care about and someone I could consider my equal.' Alec shrugged.

'You care about me?' Rosy's heart warmed, she didn't feel so isolated on this island anymore, someone had listened to her.

'No, I care about the eight year old who vanished from Neverland, not some girl who sits around moping about how terrible her life is now.' Alec said curtly, standing to his feet and examining his bandage.

'Hey! I didn't mope! You asked!' Rosy stood abruptly, pointing her finger at him.

'Well, change your life if you don't like it…' He scoffed and shook his head at her stupidity.

'Ok, fine, meet me here tomorrow.' She ordered and Alec frowned.

'No.'

'Yes, you _are_ going to meet me here.' She pushed but Alec still refused.

'Why?' Alec whined.

'You told me to change my life if I don't like it so I am; I'm bringing you back into it.' She explained and Alec felt warmth within him but also a voice in his head shouted _no_.

'Rosy, you are with Pan, I'm with my father, this isn't going to work if we meet tomorrow.' He stated coldly.

'No, not just tomorrow… daily.' Rosy frowned.

'Definite no.'

'Fine, I thought pirates _loved_ danger, evidently not. I'll go back to be Peter's submissive lover and you can go back to that bitter ship and we shall part as enemies.' She turned to leave but Alec caught her wrist and turned her to face him.

'You are so stubborn.' He growled, but then a smirk appeared on his lips. 'I guess you haven't changed _completely_. Tomorrow, here at eleven.' Rosy nodded and smiled at him. He let her go and watched her walk away. _Welcome back into my life Rosy Donoghue._ Alec felt a dread deep in his brain, however the sound of his pulse drained it out. 

* * *

_**Please read and review, thank you! xx**_


	6. Her Home

Alexander looked at his pocket watch once again. _Ten past eleven, why wasn't she here already?_ He groaned and shuffled his feet in the sand impatiently. After another while of waiting he looked at his pocket watch, _twenty past… _He rolled his eyes, either she never intended to show up or she had been caught. After a few more minutes he saw a familiar figure come out of the clearing. She wore a short, snug rose coloured dress and brown ankle boots, he smirked and as he remembered her little, scruffy shoes she used to wear on the ship. 'You took your time…' Alec scolded and she rolled her eyes.

'I managed to persuade Peter and the lost boys to go out for the day.' She huffed.

'Surely he'd want you to go with them?' Alec smiled at her, Rosy shook her head.

'They are visiting the Indians today, Peter is paying off that debt he owes.' Rosy explained. 'Ugh, I had to spend the entire evening with him last night.' She slumped down on the sand and lay down on her back, Alec sat upright next to her.

'Lucky you.' He chuckled. 'What were you so cruelly forced to do that dreadful evening?'

'I had to listen to all the crap he had done that day, which wasn't anything noble, and he made me massage his shoulders…' She groaned, Alec laughed loudly and she shoved him. 'Shut up, I felt like snapping his neck.' She closed her eyes in frustration and placing her fingers on the bridge of her nose.

'Come to think of it my feet are aching after that long trudge up the beach…' Alec nudged her with his foot, mocking her and she kicked him.

'I'm not touching _your_ feet!' She laughed and grimaced slightly, her hands went behind her head and she nuzzled into the sand. Alec looked at her for a brief moment and then turned his gaze to the ocean. A couple of spots of rain began to fall lightly, making dark circles in the sand where they fell, a loud clap of thunder echoed on the island. Alec stood up, taking his jacket off and putting it over his head as the rain started to fall heavier. He pulled Rosy up by her hand and draped his leather jacket over her head as well as his. The two sheltered under the large tree canopies but the rain was still drenching them both.

'Go home and dry yourself off.' Alec said but she shook her head.

'Come back with me, you can stay inside until the rain dies down.' She smiled up at him pleadingly.

'No, the rain will most likely chase Peter and the lost boys back home and they will _not_ want a pirate in their den.' Alec uttered, frowning at her ridiculous idea but Rosy begged to differ, shaking her head once more.

'Peter and the boys love the rain, they'll be dancing in it with the Indian children and I'm sure Tiger Lily will hold off Peter from going home. No one will be home, _please, _I get so bored!' Rosy shook his arm and he groaned in annoyance.

'Why do you enjoy my company so much?' He growled, Rosy looked down and shrugged.

'You're… different.' She mumbled almost inaudibly. He agreed to go back home with her but only for a short while. She pulled his arm, dragging him to the den, they both got to the large tree. Rosy guided him to the entrance, she held his hand in the dim light going down the neatly dugout steps. They both stood in the feasting room, Alec slipped his jacket back on, examining the grand table and the magnificent throne like chair at the head of the table. 'This is where I live.' She chuckled lightly, a hint of sadness in the laugh.

'It's… snug?' He grimaced, brushing his fingers along the table and towards the throne. 'Peter's chair?' He pointed to it, Rosy nodded once and Alec scoffed.

'This is where we eat,' she led him through to another room which revealed a stove and sink, 'and this is where I help prepare food. I can't cook, Peter knows I can't, so I help Slightly who is the chef of the boys. He's only thirteen and he can cook more than I can!' She laughed, Alec would have laughed as well but his anger was simmering. Peter would have expected her to cook and it angered him. Rosy took his hand again and led him to a long tunnel, each had small compartments leading off to different rooms, she showed him one which was where they sat to "tell stories", Rosy admitted she couldn't ever tell a good story. The rest of the rooms were bedrooms, Alec rolled his eyes as Peter had the largest with luxurious furs and weapons scattered over the floor, his hammock slung across the room high up. Next to Peter's was Rosy's room. 'This is mine.' She hushed and ushered him in. Alec smiled as he saw her sleigh bed, not a silly and uncomfortable hammock, next to her bed was a velvet armchair and standing by was a book shelf. 'I can't tell stories but I do read a lot.' She laughed, rubbing the back of her neck. 'Oh, I have something for you!' She gasped and went to her chest of drawers, she dug through the middle shelf and pulled out a small box, neatly wrapped in red tissue paper.

'What?' He arched his thick brows and she pushed it into his hand. He smirked and ripped the tissue paper off, he opened the lid of the box and inside revealed a small pearl. He was very confused as to why this was a chosen gift for him. 'Um, thanks?' Rosy laughed and shook her head.

'The day I… well when we were looking on the beach for something to tie that shell with to make into a necklace, before I…,' she hesitated, 'before I left you I found a pearl and I was going to give it to you when we met up again, but we never did.'

'You kept it all these years?' He frowned.

'Yes, it was a piece of you at least, even though it wasn't technically yours but now it is.' Rosy watched his face intently, a smile snuck onto his lips and he closed the box, placing it on the inside pocket of his jacket.

'Thank you.' He said to her, lifting her hand and kissing it gently. Rosy's breathing stopped for a moment as his lips touched her skin. This tender side to him reminded her of the young eight year old boy she knew, just like the stubborn side of Rosy reminded Alec of a young Rosy. Alec released her hand and let it drop down by her side. He caught sight of glimmering gold, silver and jewels on top of her chest of drawers. He walked over and ran his fingers through the treasures. 'You have a lot of jewellery…' He commented.

'Yes, all Peter's gifts.' She said and Alec's eyes narrowed. 'I don't know where he gets it all from, he tends to think giving pieces of jewellery to me will make me like him more.' She chuckled. 'I guess it kind of does, shallow as it is, it's a kind gesture he acts.' A cold and twisted feeling clamped around Alec's heart as bitter jealousy washed into his blood, she _liked_ receiving the gifts... His eyes scanned over the tatty jewellery and he gazed upon a seashell necklace, very similar to the one he was going to make for her the day she vanished, Alec had shattered that shell in anger at the age of fifteen when he found it hiding in a drawer. Rosy caught him staring at the seashell necklace, she smiled and picked it up. 'It's pretty this one, my favourite I think…' Alec looked away and curled his lip.

'Stupid, measly gifts.' Alec scoffed. 'He's just trying to buy your affections!'

'Alec, are you… jealous?' Rosy smirked, giving a light laugh which enraged Alec.

'I'm not jealous! Why the hell would I be jealous?!' He roared, stepping closer to her, his fists clenched and teeth bared.

'You sounded it.' Rosy folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. 'And yes, I completely understand why you're jealous.'

'I am not _jealous_!' He bellowed. 'If I was it would be entirely your fault you tricky slut!'

'Excuse me?!' Rosy gasped in anger.

'You heard, running away with Pan, accepting all of his shallow attempts at love and then you have the nerve to dangle a necklace from _him _in my face_, _onethat resembles the one we were going to make the day _you_ left.' He shouted, pointing his finger at her and his nose crinkling, making him snarl.

'Admit it, you clearly _are_ jealous.' She spat.

'I was speaking hypothetically, of course you would want to twist it that way, you want me to come after you just like Peter, you... you- whore!' Alec gave a final cry in his rant and Rosy had had enough, she raised her hand to slap him across the face but he clutched onto her wrist and rattled her until her teeth chattered. 'I told you when we were reunited that if you _ever_ raised your hand to me _again_ I'd throttle you dead!' He threatened and shoved her against the wall, keeping a tight grip on her wrist.

'You should leave, now.' She uttered darkly. 'Leave now, or I'll scream and Peter will come for you.' Rosy stared directly into his eyes, they were no longer a dark brown but a deadly black. He slammed her against the wall and let go, storming out of the den. Rosy sank to the ground in pain, her lip quivering, she thought he was going to kill her. Alec stalked his way back to the ship, his fists clenched and his blood boiling. _Imprudent, little wench! How dare she say I was jealous?!_ Alec found his father on the deck of the ship, he tried to walk past him into his cabin but his father caught Alec's bicep.

'Where have you been?' Hook asked. 'Why do you look so… troubled?'

'I've just been thinking.' Alec muttered.

'Wipe that sulk off of your face and I expect you to join me tomorrow in a fencing lesson, you've been slacking from practicing and I want you to show me you're still good.' Hook grabbed Alec's chin and forced him to look at him. 'After all, you need to be good to help me defeat Pan…' Alec nodded and Hook smiled deviously. 'Good boy, also,' Hook slapped Alec's stomach, pointing his finger and adding harshly, 'lay off the bread rolls.'

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming and I hope you are enjoying! xx**_


	7. The Sea

Rosy managed to get away from the den the next morning. After the fight, an hour or so later, Peter had come home to find her bruised and angry, Peter was very dense but even he knew she had seen Alexander Hook and he had hurt her again. Peter had vowed that he would go to the ship the next evening and cause them trouble to avenge the bruises on her fragile skin. Peter thought he had the trick to make her feel better, he pulled a jade beaded bracelet that he stole from Tiger Lily, and put it on Rosy's wrist.

'For you, pretty isn't it?' He smiled and Rosy returned the grin.

'Yes it is, where is it from?' Rosy looked up at him and he shrugged.

'A gift from the Indians.' He stated, she frowned, looking away.

'I had an idea today, Slightly could teach you to cook? That way _you_ can cook for me and the boys when we come home instead.' Peter smiled to himself, waiting for Rosy to praise this brilliant idea.

'Peter, I _thought_ I was a lost girl, _not_ a mother.' She hissed, scowling at him.

'But… you're not lost boy age? You're a bit better than a lost child, like me.' Rosy arched her eyebrows, sucking her teeth as Peter draped an arm around her.

'You haven't _ever_ taken me on that adventure either…' She spat, Peter rested his chin on the top of her head.

'This _is_ the adventure!' Peter exclaimed and went to run around with the lost boys who were now screaming that Tootles was "it".

'Some adventure this is…'

Rosy was sat up in a tall tree, she scraped her ankle scaling the tree and when she had perched herself on a branch she tucked her knees under her chin. _When was my life so boring_? She thought. A constant thought on her mind was Alec. She was livid with him due to his dreadful temper but his temper was a much exaggerated version of hers… Her years with the Andersons were spent taming that and Alec's were obviously spent encouraging it. Rosy was an awful little child to Jane, Theodore and Moira, although they deserved it in some ways. They thought a good punishment was locking Rosy in her room with all the lights out, something which terrified her. Rosy had _never_ been alone with Alec around but alone and in the dark was torture and caused her to scream and cry until her throat was raw. The method worked, she was good after the horrible night she spent alone in the dark. Jane also threw away her favourite blue dress, Smee had sewn it for her and she wore it almost every day until Smee would demand she had it washed. Her boots were thrown out as well and they told horrible stories about pirates at bedtime that Rosy always contradicted, and tried to tell Moira how Alec was her best friend, Moira cheekily replied, 'ew, Captain Hook is his father? He must be a vile boy!' Rosy then pushed Moira over and slapped her cheek, luckily Peter was there that time she was naughty and stopped Jane and Theodore from punishing her. Peter turned to Rosy and said 'no talk of Alexander here, understand?' Rosy snivelled and slowly nodded her head.

When she passed and went into her teenage years she still wasn't a model girl like Moira but she was less passionate than her younger self. Moira was the ideal young lady, she could sew, cook, knit and paint, she also had the looks of a princess, blue eyes and slender limbs. Rosy preferred to read and horse ride, but her absolute passion was being taught fencing and archery. Rosy was grateful that Peter taught her the best and she _loved_ to beat all the boys at school in a good fence duel. Rosy couldn't wait for the day she was in Neverland and could use her fencing and archery skills against challenging rivals. However the opponents being the pirates who raised her was not something she agreed to, she had never gone with the lost boys to a battle on the ship, she wouldn't have even if she wanted to because Peter had forbid it. One thing she had always wanted from Neverland was freedom, at first she saw Neverland as her freedom from the Andersons and their boring, yet kind ways, the liberty to adventure but she was constantly restrained by Peter. Rosy felt like she was trapped in a birdcage in a tropical paradise, she could see an amazing place with so much to give yet she was confined to her own space by Peter. Rosy gazed out at the ocean from the tree she was sat in. _Alec, you have all that water, all that space to venture to, why are you so miserable?_ She huffed and frowned. Rosy felt she couldn't get through to Alec like she used to be able to; it was as though she was pounding on a glass window, looking in on him, he could see her but her words meant nothing as he could not hear her. Rosy thought about Hook, he was never cruel to her or Alec when they were young, Hook was always a bit distant to them but he gave them shelter and care on that ship. The more she thought of Alec the angrier she became thinking of the night before, he was so vile and bitter all because he was jealous. _It is your fault Rosy, you left him…_ She thought with a melancholy sadness, there was a sense of guilt under all her pride.

'Rose? Rosy?' Someone called out. She looked around to see if it was Peter flying about in the trees, there was no sign of him. 'Rosy!' It called out again, she looked down below the branch and saw Alec standing there, looking up at her with his dark eyes. Rosy scowled at him and ignored his calls, looking away from him. 'Goddammit, answer me!' He yelled.

'If you're here to make it up to me, that's not the attitude I want to hear.' Rosy exhaled, she heard him sigh.

'Come down so I can talk to you and we can greet each other properly.' He said, folding his arms and rolling his eyes.

'You know, I would have waved, but if I'm correct you told me to not raise my hand to you again or you'd… what was it? Throttle me dead?' She spat and glared at him, crossing her arms.

'Stop being so fucking stubborn!' Alec shouted and Rosy smirked, remembering that he thought she hadn't changed from her younger self when she was stubborn.

'I thought you _liked_ that I was still stubborn.' Rosy mocked, smiling down at him.

'I do… but only when it's necessary, not when you're being a spoilt brat!' He bellowed again and she laughed. 'Just come down and I can speak to you properly.'

'Ok grumpy, I'll come down before you shout anymore and draw attention to us.' She sniggered and began to descend from the top branch by clutching to smaller ones and lowering herself. She hopped down from the last one and faced Alec. There was a silence as he was reluctant to get his words out.

'I, um, brought you this…' He said, handing her something that was wrapped in a handkerchief. Rosy unravelled it to reveal a slice of shortbread, the shortbread the two of them had when they were little. 'We used to have it a lot…'

'I know.' Rosy smiled at him. 'Thank you.' She said putting the shortbread in her skirt pocket and re-tucked her blue shirt in. Alec caught sight of the dark bruises on her wrist and frowned, a feeling of guilt hitting his stomach.

'Did… d-did I do that to you?' He stuttered, pointing to her bruises, Rosy nodded and narrowed her eyes at him. He sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair. 'I-I have, uh, a bad, um… temper.'

'Do you?' Rosy questioned mockingly. 'I would _never_ have guessed.' She spat.

'Shut up, I'm trying to make it up to you.' He glared.

'Telling me to "shut up" isn't the best way of going about it, is it?' Rosy smirked.

'Fine, look, I'm _sorry_! Better?' He shouted but Rosy shook her head.

'What are you sorry for?' She said.

'I'm sorry for… hurting you.' He mumbled and Rosy raised her eyebrows, expecting more. 'And for shouting.' He added. 'Do you… forgive me?' Rosy chewed the inside of her cheek.

'On one condition.' She said, looking out to where the sound of the ocean was coming from. She smiled and turned back to Alec. 'Take me out to sea?'

'What?'

'I want to go out to sea, I presume you have some sort of boat?' She simpered and he narrowe his eyes, creasing his brow.

'_You_ want _me_ to take you out on the waters?' Alec questioned and looked at her as if she were crazy. Rosy nodded hastily and Alec's frown broke into a smile. 'As you wish.'

Alec and Rosy walked together to where the Pirate village and the Pier were. Alec warned Rosy to keep her head down in case she was recognised as one of Peter's people. At a dismal corner of the Pier was a generous sized boat, not the size of the Jolly Roger of course but it was a relatively big sailing boat. Alec stepped into the boat and held Rosy's hand as she carefully hopped in. Alec set the sails and turned the helm as they set off out on the blue ocean. Rosy walked around the deck inspecting it as Alec steered. 'So… this is _your_ ship?' She asked.

'Yes, a gift from my father.' He replied whilst intently looking out over the waves.

'How nice of him; how is your father Alec?'

'He's well.' Alec stated curtly.

'You see a lot more of him now than we did when we were little, yes?' She said and he nodded. 'Does he remember me?' Alec smiled cruelly, nodding again once more.

'Yes, he thinks you're a good for nothing traitor.' Alec chuckled but Rosy's heart sank slightly. She had been in Hook's care for so long when she was little. She had always looked forward to the days when she and Alec would return to the ship away from Edwin. Although Hook was quite distant with the two children he had them in his care and she felt sadness that he saw her as a traitor. Of course Hook would see her as an enemy now for siding with his arch nemesis, his nemesis that even she wasn't fond of. A silence hung over the small boat as it floated along in the water. Rosy leant over the edge watching the harsh ripples wash up pure, white foam on the top of each wave. She deeply inhaled the sea salted air and closed her eyes. 'Sea air is the best kind of therapy.' Alec turned away from the steering wheel and let the boat run its own course.

'It reminds me of childhood.' Rosy opened her eyes and looked at him standing next to her. He wore his usual dark leather jacket with a crumpled white shirt underneath with the top button left undone. His hair was still in its constantly tousled state, strands of his dark brown hair falling down onto his forehead. He gazed out across the waves and onto the horizon, Rosy longed to move closer to him but she knew that he'd push her away.

'Air or sea?' He said abruptly, shaking her out of her thoughts.

'What?'

'Air or sea? Which do you prefer?' He asked again, turning his stare to her with a small smile.

'Sea, always.' She replied, Alec had to restrain himself from smiling further, the air reminded him of Peter and she didn't choose the answer representing Peter. Rosy knew the actual question was, do you prefer me or Peter? She knew the answer she would always go for. Rosy didn't stop herself from leaning onto his chest, he seemed in a good mood so why should she not? She pressed her ear against the white cotton shirt and listened to the steady beating of his heart. He ran his fingers through her mousy hair and sighed.

'I should take you back now.' He mumbled and Rosy's heart sank into her stomach. She'd have to go back to Peter, back to their damp little den he loved so much and ultimately away from Alec and the vast sea.

'Oh…' She whispered and pulled away from him as he set sail for shore.

* * *

_**Yep, I'm late. No legit excuse just pure procrastination. I will try harder to not let tumblr take over my life, I promise sweet cakes. R&R please, if you love me or even if you don't... ;) xoxox**_


End file.
